Doctor Who Challenge
by Midnight Valentina
Summary: 30 days of Doctor Who mini-fics. A fair warning for future chapters: slight Martha bashing with occur. T for language, insinuation, angst, and illegally large amounts of fluff. On hiatus. Midnight Valentina.
1. Day 1: Favorite Doctor

**Favorite Doctor: #10 (David Tennant)**

The Doctor stood observing the reflection opposite him. In it was a long, thin man with big eyes and freckles. His hair was brown and rather fluffy with sideburns, yet it suited his face perfectly. The face itself was equally nice, with high cheekbones, a thin upper lip and a pouty lower lip. It was rather nice to look at. The man was dressed in a perfectly tailored blue pin-stripe suit and slightly battered red converse sneakers. The Doctor studied the man's every movement as if it were a new life form. He then shrugged on his tan overcoat and strode out the door; the reflection followed.

It was his second day with his newest face-his tenth, to be exact-and he still had yet to figure out if he liked it. He normally wouldn't worry about such mundane things but Rose was freaked out when he had changed. She looked horrified. She was upset-he remembered hearing her cry to her mum about him not trusting her while he was sick-she felt abandoned and untrustworthy. With good reason, he supposed.

As he walked into the TARDIS control room Rose looked up from her book and smiled at him brightly. His doubt about his appearance vanished. the Doctor grinned boyishly at his beautiful companion and bounced over to her.

"Where to next?"

* * *

**A/N This is my first attempt at a 30-day challenge, so bare with me please. Also, forgive the choking amount of Rose/Ten fluff.**

**Concrit welcomed, flames are frowned upon, and reviews are almost as lovely as David Tennant's freckles.**

**Midnight Valentina**


	2. Day 2: Favorite Companion

**Day 2: Favorite Companion, Donna Noble**

Donna Noble woke up that morning quite suddenly. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright as she snapped out of her unrestful sleep. Her dream was vivid, life-like, like a memory. She was in Pompei laughing and having fun. A man was there but she could never catch a glimpse of him. It was clearly the same man from her other dreams even though she could never really see him. Every so often she would see his suit or a bit of his hair, but nothing that could identify him. In other dreams he would grab her hand and they would run-run for their lives. Always running. She yelled at him a lot, too. Or slap him, even. But she could tell she liked him; she liked him like a best friend and it seemed he felt the same.

Donna sighed and rolled out of bed, she ignored the dream and got ready for her day.

A few hours later she stood in the dress fitting area of the store. Her white gown was perfect as she looked in the mirror, but one thing was missing.

"Can you add pockets?"

* * *

**A/N I enjoyed writing this, I imagine she didn't even know why she would ask for pockets but she did anyway. **

**Concrit welcomed, flames are frowned upon, and I love reviews almost as much as I love David Tennant's freckles.**

**Midnight Valentina**


	3. Day 3: Least Favorite Companion

**Day 3: Least Favorite Companion, ****Martha Jones**

Martha gazed longly at the Doctor; she had been working up the courage to ask him on a date since...well since she had met him. He was funny and had some _really _great hair. He even seemed to really like her, too. She thought of the way he would scoop her into his arms and kiss her, or take her to his favorite planet where they could cuddle and laugh about how they almost died. Besides, _Rose_ wasn't here anymore, he must've moved on by now.

She watched the Doctor as he chatted away about...well she wasn't paying attention to _what_ he was saying, just his voice. Such a lovely voice, so energetic and full of life. _Surely he must be over her by now_, she thought to herself. Martha straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?" he gave a big boyish smile, until he realized he called her Rose. "Oh, Martha, sorry, so sorry; what is it?"

Martha had deflated and felt something die inside, she forced a smile. "Where are we going next?"

The Doctor grinned like nothign had happened and began talking about a planet with floating mountains and crystal grass.

* * *

**A/N I really don't like Martha. **

**Concrit welcomed, flames are frowned upon, and reviews are almost as lovely as David Tennant's freckles.**

**Midnight Valentina**


End file.
